1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording characters and images on a recording paper, and more particularly, it relates to a feeder system of a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic operation for a paper feeder system in a recording apparatus such as a printer or a copier has been introduced before. Previously, the following series of operations are carried out automatically: a recording paper is pulled out sheet by sheet from a paper cassette; the pulled out paper is guided to a recording position; and after completion of recording the printed recording paper is withdrawn onto a paper withdrawal tray. It is necessary to provide paper feeder and withdrawal rollers, and a drive source for driving the rollers into rotation so as to attain such automatic operations. In this case, if the paper feeder and withdrawal rollers are driven into rotation during the operation of the recording unit, or if the rollers are in contact with the recording paper, the printing quality of the images, characters and the like formed by recording unit onto the recording paper is degraded. Therefore, in order to avoid such problems, it is necessary to set the paper feeder and withdrawal rollers apart from the recording paper during the recording operation, which results in a necessity for a drive source for removing the rollers from the recording paper.
As above, if such automatic paper feeder operations are considered, the apparatus may easily become complicated and bulky, and problems in the reliability of the apparatus may readily arise.